User blog:XxBismuthxX/How to Break the BSS Time Continuum
The BSS time continuum... what is it?! It is simply how time works in bee swarm simulator... but why is this so important? And why am i making a blog on it? Simple. Time isn’t fluid. Its different from server to server. There is a range. I hvae tested this, and it seems that the earliest section of this range is 20 minutes earlier than the far section of it. But it could be even more. These 20 or so minutes form a time continuum. But if you could travel this time continuum then... what would happen? Lets say that you join a server. Its on the farther side of the time continuum. Lets say... that you use your boosters. Then you could join an earlier server. And you would need less time before you used your boosts again. That would cut time off between boosts? Sound amazing?! Thats not even the best of it... If you instead happened to be on the early side of the continuum... then... You could pop a booster, and go to the far side. Your boost would last longer. That would be really powerful if combined with x10 boosts etc. But... what if you timed it so perfectly that you got festive gift, quickly collected the festive blessing, and quickly changed servers, to one at the end of the continuum. Then... you could have about 15 MINUTES of festive blessing... just by changing servers. You could also do this with bear morphs. Lets say you did this with a brown bear morph. Then you used a code that gave a blcak bear morph, and a code that gave... panda bear morph we will say. Then if you did that and switched servers to a later one... You could have 8x pollen with the 3 bear morphs. Then after that i would use royal jelly on bear bee so that i dont have the timer lowered on any of the morphs. This could also be done with GUMMY bear morph... you wouldnt have fields covered in goo... but your gummy bed would have +200% movespeed, which will mean way more gummy abilities... Lets say you got lucky. You have: x10 boost 10 minutes of festive blessing. x8 pollen because of bear morphs... and the morphs last for 10 minutes... This could equate to all the honey you would earn in a month... in perhaps only 10 minutes. But... you would need perfect timing? Or would you...? Lets say that you had 4 servers. One was at the beginning of the continuum. The next was 100 sec later The next was 100 sec after the second one The last was 10 minutes later than the last one Then what would you do? I would get bear morph and festive blessing at the same time on the first server. Then id get another bear morph (not the same one) and the gummy bear morph on the second server. On the third server id get another bear morph, as well as a code bear morph... Id also try for baby love Then on the fourth server, id rj bear and baby bees... Then guess what? You get x2 x2 x2 x2 pollen because of bear morphs You also get x2 because of baby love. You also get x2 goo, and a lot more goo because of gummy bee super saiyan... This equates to 2x2x2x2x2x2... or 2^6. That is x64 pollen. its x128 when you get inspire... Then you also have x10 boost... its prob going to be mid field, so that would be about x5 of what you would get from top... So that is about x320 of what you woukd get on top. But since the majority of people do have either bear or baby active at any one time while farming... make that x160. Imagine that... what do you get from top in 1 minute? If you get 1 million honey from top in one minute, which most of us can do, then we would get about x160 when we do this. And you would also get 100% instant conversion... lets put those numbers in... 1 million x160 x10 minutes... That equals 1.6 B honey. And that is really powerful when you couldve only made 10 million without this. Or even worse, when factoring in travel and conversion time, 5 million. So... 5 M or 1.6 B? Also... if you did somehow get a “beesmas cheer” from that festive gift so much earlier ago... you can scratch that 1.6 B off, and come up with an astounding... 3.2 B! That is about 700x more, give or take... So think about what YOU could do... We could total smoke SDMittens if everything went perfectly... But things usually dont go perfectly... But i am working on a potential loophole to the imperfection of the timing, which could allow for some more honey billionaires, and even trillionaires. Category:Blog posts